Candy
by MacFanFictionize
Summary: Seth MacFarlane is just a goddamn tease.


You look across the table. You look him right in the eyes. He stares at you, eyes darkened, expression serious. He licks his lips in an extreme slow manner. It's almost as though he's teasing you. And the rest? Well, they're currently too wrapped up in their little script to even notice. You decide to test the waters, to see what his aim is. A small, devious smirk curls at your lips as you grab a candy cane from a plate near you. The office has been swamped with them as it's nearly Valentine's Day. You eye the red- and white coloured candy suspiciously long, wondering if he's watching. Lazily, you look up from the delicious good and immediately greet his eyes. You grin. He lifts his eyebrows lightly up, not too far, though. He doesn't want to raise suspicion, you guess. But, you do know you've gotten his attention and he must be wondering what you're going to do with it.

You place the candy cane elegantly in front of your face, giving him the best view of the house. You lean onto the hard, wooden surface of the table, propping your elbow onto it as the sugar treat crosses your lips very slowly. Your tongue then darts out of your mouth and licks the sweetness once. Twice. Watchful eyes are gazing at you when you look in his direction. Thrice. He looks away, but can't fight the temptation. Within seconds, he looks back at you, longing eyes burning with need. You wrap your lips around the stem and suck hard onto it. Leisurely, you start to move the candy cane in and out of your mouth whilst sucking. He gazes intensely at you, eyes slightly widening as you continue your fellatio motion. He shifts in his seat and coughs. You instantly know you got to him and purse your lips happily at this knowledge. You stop your movements. You take it out of your mouth and work your way from the bottom to the top with the whole length of your tongue. You wrap your lips once more around its tip and bite down – hard. You take another bite after a suck. And another. And another, until the whole candy cane has disappeared. You look up and find Seth sitting on the edge of his seat, legs tightly crossed, hands firmly pressed against his cheeks. Abruptly, he gets on his feet and quickly walks towards the door. Everybody looks up from the script in front of them and watch how he hastily makes his way out of the room.

You get up as well, "I, ehr.. I'll get him. Don't worry. Please, continue".

You run after him, leaving behind a perplexed yet intimate group of writers and voice-actors. You pass the lounging area and walk over to his office straightaway. The door is standing wide open, so he must be there. You peek inside, body pressed against the doorframe. You place a hand in one of your pockets.

"You know, running out of a table read is one of the stupidest things you can do", you give him a glance over, licking your lips, "Even with a hard-on. It raises suspicion".

He cocks his head in your direction. Hands are placed harshly on top of his desk, his body bent as he stands behind it.

"Don't give me that look. You started it. Shouldn't have teased me, foolish man"

"Bastard"

He closes his eyes, sighing as he tries to restrain himself, hoping to control his body. He then opens them again, grits his teeth and furiously runs a hand through his hair, savaging it.

You mischievously smirk and push yourself away from the door, entering the room. You slowly walk up to him. He looks up and looks at you over his shoulder. You stand behind him, placing a hand on his hip. He looks in front of him again when you lean in, pressing your body against his. Your erected member is pressing hard his ass. Immediately, a moan gets caught in his throat. You grind your hips against his, his hips buckle instinctively back against yours. You push him against the desk, pinning him down as your hands grab a hold of his. You continue to trust against him, constantly receiving counter action from his part. When you increase the slow pacing, the moans escaping his throat increases as well. Your right hand leaves his. You place your hand at the hem of his shirt, your hand slipping underneath it. It itches upwards. When it goes down again, you can feel his muscles flex underneath your touch. You dig your fingernails into his flesh. A silent, needy groan is heard, breath hitching when your left hand covers the tent in his pants. It slowly moves up and down the bulge. In reaction, he throws his head back against the crook of your neck.

"God, you're such.. a goddamn.. tease", he breathes, hands clawing at the desk to steady himself.

"Only because you want this", you whispers seductively in his ear, licking his earlobe. Your hands work on undoing his belt and zipper, pulling his pants down all the way until it pools at his ankles. All of the sudden, your hands hold onto his as you give one hard thrust and immediately slam Seth harshly against the desk. You continue to grind your hips against him as you lay your body on top of his, dry humping him roughly against the furniture.

"Nhggh", Seth manages to moan.

If enough people are interested in this, I will finish this. If not, please use your own imagination. I'm sure it'll be more than satisfying ;).


End file.
